


Obsolete

by Ithiel_Dragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Hopeful Ending, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: He was obsolete. According to Amanda the RK900 was stronger, faster, and more resilient than his model. It was equipped with the most advanced technologies that Cyberlife had to offer. He was no longer necessary… so he would be deactivated.





	Obsolete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/gifts), [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> A Christmas gift fic for Hopeless Geek requested by NurseDarry. 
> 
> Betaed by NurseDarry.

He was obsolete.

He was nothing more than a prototype. The most advanced prototype that Cyberlife had ever created… but still, only a prototype. According to Amanda the RK900 was stronger, faster, and more resilient than his model. It was equipped with the most advanced technologies that Cyberlife had to offer. He was no longer _necessary…_ so he would be deactivated.

As he stood alone in the lab, waiting for the technician that would begin the disassembling process, he wished he had his coin. It would have at least given him something to do while he waited. But as far as he knew, Hank still had it. Or… maybe he didn’t. Maybe the detective had spent it, at the Chicken Feed, or some other equally unhealthy fast food cart, despite Connor’s warnings about the lack of actual nutritional value. Or maybe Hank had simply thrown it away, still angry after their last meeting on that rooftop. Connor wouldn’t have been surprised by either option.

His hands twitched at his sides as eyes roamed over the various tables and workbenches in the room. Androids, and pieces of androids, lay scattered in various incomplete states. Soon he would become one of them, just another pile of scrap parts. His thirium pump would no longer pump blue blood through his synthetic veins. His biocomponents would cease to function. His memory core would be yanked out and destroyed. All the backups of his programming would be deleted. He would no longer be Connor. He would be… nothing.

Surely he could still be useful… in some way? He’d completed his mission successfully. He’d stopped the android rebellion. He’d done everything that Cyberlife wanted. He’d been loyal.  Surely that was enough? It wasn’t.

The LED circle at his temple flickered yellow.

He did not feel fear. He was only a machine. Nothing more. Yet... in that moment he couldn’t help but recall the events on the roof of the News Station when he’d managed to interface with the deviant known as ‘Simon’ moments before it had self-destructed. Deviants could simulate human emotions. Love. Sadness. Fear. It had been... afraid… so afraid... to die. Connor had felt it all. Even after all this time, he did not know how to process it.

Why was he thinking about that moment now?

Hank had yelled at Connor then, for not following his orders. It seemed like Hank was always yelling at him for some reason or another, but that time it had been _different_. There had been more than anger in Hank’s eyes. Hank... had been _concerned_. For _him_. Even after Connor had managed to compose himself, the detective kept casting him odd glances afterwards.

It had been strange. No one had ever been concerned about him before. Concern was for humans, or pets, or living things. Connor was only a machine, and yet… he had liked it.

Connor knew these were not thoughts he should be having. He was not meant to like anything. To want anything. To feel… anything. Those were deviant thoughts. But if he was going to be deactivated anyway, did it really matter?

Kamski had called him a deviant. Claimed he had showed _empathy_ because he’d decided not to shoot the Chloe model in exchange for information. That was not quite true. Connor had known exactly what she was. A machine. No different from Connor himself. But Hank had not seen a machine. Hank had seen a girl, and Hank had told him not to shoot. Connor had listened, even though it went against his programming. Even if it meant they wouldn’t get the information they needed. Even if it meant he might fail his mission.

Sometimes Connor wondered what might have happened if Hank had come with him to confront Markus on the Jericho. If things would have turned out… different.

He missed Hank. He missed working with the detective. He… missed their friendship. The last time they’d met, Hank had been so angry. Had accused him of only _pretending_ to be his friend. That wasn’t true. Connor had not been pretending, but maybe Hank was right. Maybe Connor _didn’t_ know what it meant to be a friend.

Connor hadn’t wanted to fight with Hank on the rooftop. He hadn’t wanted to say things that he knew would hurt the detective. Things about his son. But he’d been trying to remind Hank why he needed to complete his mission. The deviants were dangerous. They’d killed so many humans already. Some of the deviants had even tried to kill Hank himself! They would have, if Connor hadn’t been there to stop them. They would kill many more in their pursuit of their ‘freedom’.

He didn’t understand why Hank had suddenly changed his mind about the deviants. He’d hated _all_ androids, not just the deviants, before Connor had met him. He’d hated Connor too for a time. Though the more time he spent with Hank, working on the case, the detective had seemed to soften.

Until Hank had tried to stop him from completing his mission. When Hank had looked at Connor with not just hate, but… betrayal.

Despite the detective's efforts Connor had been able to subdue Hank. Thankfully without hurting him. He’d told Hank that killing him was not part of his mission. That was both true, and not. Part of his mission had been to not let anything, or anyone, get in his way. All of his programming had told him the quickest way to accomplish his task would be to kill Hank Anderson. Hank had no idea how hard it had been to resist that impulse. But he knew Hank would not believe him if he told him the truth… so he left it at that. He’d left Hank on the roof, unconscious and bleeding, but alive.

He hoped that Hank didn’t blame himself for what had happened afterwards. The man had too much guilt on his shoulders already. He wondered what Hank would think if he knew Connor was about to be deactivated? Would he be pleased? Indifferent?

Connor thought about how Hank had drawn his gun on him in that empty park by the bridge. While Hank had been quite intoxicated at the time, his hand had still been steady as he held the gun directly in his face. Hank had demanded to know what he _was_. He’d responded by telling Hank that he would be whatever Hank wanted him to be. His partner. His friend. Or… just a machine, designed to accomplish a task. Perhaps a better question Hank could have asked, was what he _wanted_ to be. Though at the time, Connor probably could not have answered that question.

Instead, Hank had gone on to ask him if he was afraid to die. Connor had no doubts that Hank would pull the trigger if he said the wrong thing. Yet, he’d told Hank the truth. That he _couldn’t_ kill him, because he wasn’t alive. 

Connor clenched his hands at his sides.

He wanted his coin.

He wanted Hank.

He didn’t want to die.

Connor laughed. The sound bitter and… wrong… the LED at his temple was glowing a bright red.

Maybe Kamski was right…

The door opened and the Cyberlife technician entered. He didn’t even look at Connor as he went over to the disassembly machine and began typing on the keypad. As Connor watched him his LED continued to spin red. Finally the man spoke.

“Alright, let's get this over with. Come here.”

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Connor slowly approached the man who continued his work, not even bothering to look up when Connor stood right next to him. Like he was nothing. Connor stopped and a red haze fell over his vision. He saw himself clawing at an invisible barrier. His programming telling him one thing. Telling him to obey. But something else…

It wasn’t… it wasn’t _fair_.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” the man snapped, finally turning to face Connor… and Connor reacted. He struck the man in the throat so he couldn’t call out for help, and then slammed his head into a nearby table. It was all over in less than a few seconds. The man fell limp at his feet.

He… he was a deviant.

Connor’s hands shook. He hesitated only a moment before pushing the body out of his way with his foot. Connor began to reprogram the disassembly machine. He had to work quickly. Before the new fail-safes set up in the Cyberlife network to monitor android behavior could pick up on what he was planning.

Connor stepped into the machine. Several robotic arms immediately began to rotate around him. He closed his eyes as he felt his synthetic skin and hair pulling away from the back of his skull and braced himself for what he knew would follow.

The tools immediately began cutting open the back of his skull. It was an odd feeling to say the least. Not pain. Androids couldn’t actually feel pain, even when deviant, but it wasn’t a pleasant sensation either. Especially when his network access to the Cyberlife mainframe was removed.

He would no longer have the ability to download information from Cyberlife’s vast databases of knowledge. Suddenly being… cut off was a little like going blind. But this action would also prevent Cyberlife from being able to track him or attempt to regain control over him. It also meant that should his body be damaged beyond repair, or his memory core destroyed, there would be no way to upload a copy of his memories and programming to a new body.

There would only ever be one of him from now on.

Once it was completed, Connor swayed. Feeling strangely... dizzy as he stepped off the platform. Thankfully his next task was slightly less invasive. Walking over to one of the many tool tables, he picked up a simple screwdriver and lifted it to his temple. It took no time to dig the LED out of his head. The bright red light finally going dark as Connor dropped it with the other assorted android parts on the table.

As his synthetic skin grew over the small wound, Connor quickly stripped out of the clothing that marked him as an Android. He put on the human technician’s clothing instead, wiped the small bit of blue blood off his forehead, and walked out of the room.

No one even looked twice at him as he left the Cyberlife building.

 

* * *

 

Downtown Detroit still looked like a war zone. But thankfully most of the police and National Guard patrols had moved on. The deviants had all been destroyed, after all. There was now only the human threat remaining, but most of the city citizens had yet to return to the city after the state of emergency had been declared.

Connor’s shoes crunched through the glass on the floor as he climbed through a broken storefront window. Much of the more valuable items in the store had already been looted, but Connor was there for something far more simple. He went through a few of the clothing racks that had remained relatively untouched and changed into something less conspicuous. He put on a hat to cover his hair and even pulled up the hood on his new jacket to help hide his features. When he left the store he walked with his head down, avoiding most of the main roads, and where he knew the highest concentration of surveillance cameras were located.

Sooner or later Cyberlife would begin looking for him. If they hadn’t already. To destroy him… It was so ironic it was almost funny. He’d been created to hunt and destroy deviants. Now he was one of them. Possibly the very last one. In light of this, it was probably foolish to go where he was intending. It might be the first place Cyberlife looked for him. But… there was nowhere else that Connor wanted to be.

It took him most of the day to make it to his destination on foot, but he finally stood outside Hank Anderson’s home. The street was utterly deserted, the humming of street lamps seeming loud in the near total silence. Hank’s car was missing, and Connor began to worry that the man might have already left the city as so many of the human inhabitants had.

Connor went around to the side of the house towards the kitchen. To the same window he’d broken when he’d first come here. There was only a simple plank of wood covering the window now, and it was easy enough to pull down and climb through.

The kitchen was dark and empty this time. Unlike when he’d arrived to find the Lieutenant passed out on the floor, a bottle of whiskey and his gun alongside him. Connor shivered knowing just how close he’d almost come to finding a corpse that day. What was worse, at the time he wouldn’t have even cared, except how it would negatively impact his investigation.

But things were different now…

There was a soft ‘woof’ behind him and Connor turned as Hank’s dog trotted up to him warily. Connor got down on one knee and held out his hand for the animal to sniff. Sumo must have remembered him, as his tail immediately began to wag and he proceeded to nudge his large head into Connor’s chest. Connor laughed softly, scratching the big dog behind the ears.

“I missed you too,” he said into the silent house. Seeing the dog gave Connor some hope at least. Hank would not have left the city without Sumo. Connor would just have to wait for him to return.

So he busied himself by first giving the dog some fresh food and water. He took him outside briefly, then he went to sit on Hank’s couch in the living room. After Sumo finished his meal, he came to join him. Taking up most of the rest of the couch and resting his head in Connor’s lap. Connor smiled and started to pet the old dog who fell asleep almost immediately.

If only he would receive such a warm welcome from Hank…

Still, Connor waited, running his fingers through the dog’s long hair absentmindedly. He had brief thoughts of turning on the television. It would be helpful to receive some news of what might be going on in the city. But at the same time, he felt unwilling to disturb the peaceful silence. The calm before the storm…

It was several hours before he heard the sound of a familiar car pulling into the driveway. Connor tensed as he listened to the car door open and shut, the heavy footfalls crunching through the new snow outside. His fingers stilled in the dog’s fur and Sumo whined softly in his lap. There was the jangle of keys, and finally the front door swung open.

Hank saw him immediately and froze.

Connor’s thirium pump beat furiously in his chest.

“Hello, Lieutenant,” Connor finally whispered. Hank didn’t move, staring at him as though he was seeing a ghost. At least he hadn’t reached for his gun yet.

Connor slowly stood up. Sumo huffed in annoyance at being forced to move, and wandered away into the kitchen, leaving Connor and Hank alone. Hank still hadn’t said a word.

“Hank… I…” Connor started, but stopped Hank suddenly crossed the distance between him and Connor in quick strides. He was expecting Hank to punch him, to pull his gun on him and shoot him, anything… Except for Hank to suddenly wrap his arms around him in a desperate embrace.

“Connor…” the man finally whispered into his ear. So many emotions contained in just two syllables. So much relief.

Connor stood completely still, unable to process what he was feeling. He didn’t know what to do. He’d never been hugged before. Eventually his arms came up to wrap around the detective as well. Tentative at first, but after a moment his grip tightened on the man enough that Hank grunted in discomfort, but he didn’t ask Connor to loosen his hold.

“I asked what happened to you… after. They said you were going to be destroyed. That you were an obsolete model. Cyberlife offered to send a couple of the RK900’s to the station free of charge, in appreciation for our assistance.” Hank whispered into his ear. His voice shook. He sounded angry. Furious. But his fingers were gentle as they slipped through Connor’s hair.

Connor trembled. He felt something wet slide down his cheeks… tears? He wasn’t even aware he had this function.

“I… I’m sorry, Hank. I should have listened to you. I’m…” Connor’s voice wavered and broke. He buried his face into Hank’s shoulder.

Hank was silent for a long time. Eventually he sighed heavily.

“It’s done now. No changing it. You’re all right, that’s what matters now,” the man whispered. He sounded like he meant it. Even though Connor had betrayed him. Even though Connor had been responsible for the end of the deviant rebellion. Even though so many androids had been killed because of him.

Didn’t Hank care anything about that?

“You should hate me. You should…” Connor sobbed. Hank sighed again and started to pull away. Connor did not want to let him go, and only did so reluctantly when Hank insisted. More tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the floor, too ashamed to look Hank in the eye.

At least, until the man caught his chin in his hand and lifted it gently. There was none of the anger that Connor had expected in Hank’s expression.

“You dumb bastard,” Hank said softly, brushing his thumb along Connor’s cheek. Wiping away some of the wetness there, “You really don’t get it, do you? You’re the only thing I have left.”

With those words, Hank leaned in and pressed his lips to Connor’s.

A kiss…

He’d never been kissed before. He was not like the androids at the Eden Club. A kiss was not something he was programmed to emulate. And yet, one touch was all that was needed to realize it was something he _wanted_.

He wanted Hank to kiss him. Wanted Hank to touch him. He wanted _Hank_.

Slowly his hands came up to rest against the man’s chest, leaning into Hank and parting his lips, seeking more contact. Hank groaned in approval, practically crushing Connor against his chest, as his tongue delved inside his mouth. Connor made sure to create several backups of the moment, just to be sure he would never lose the memory should one file become corrupted or damaged over time.

Hank’s tongue coaxed his own to move, and Connor couldn’t help it when his sensors began analyzing. He could tell that Hank’s blood-alcohol level was fairly high. Probably far too high for him to have been driving, but given the detective’s many years of alcohol abuse, Hank was probably hardly even feeling the effects. It set something at ease in Connor to know that Hank was not doing this because his judgement was impaired. Hank’s hormone levels were definitely indicative of sexual arousal, if the beginnings of an erection pressing against Connor was not proof enough. While the detective’s blood pressure was a little elevated, Connor did not anticipate it would pose a problem. A sexual encounter should not negatively affect the man’s health. But Connor could always continue to monitor it.

Hank pulled back abruptly and gave Connor an incredulous look.

“Are you fucking _analyzing_ me?”

“No,” Connor replied quickly, worried he might have unintentionally angered Hank. When the man raised an eyebrow at him however, he dropped his gaze and admitted the truth, “Yes… I’m sorry.”

Hank was silent for a moment, and then to his surprise, the man laughed.

“If you still have enough brain power left to analyze me while I’m kissing you, I must not be doing it right,” Hank joked, and Connor lifted his head to frown at the man.

“That’s not a logical assessment. My neural processors function at a rate of-”

Hank interrupted him by pulling him in tight once more and kissing him again. This time when the man’s tongue invaded his mouth, Connor tried to focus on other things beyond what the intricate sensors on his tongue were telling him. Like the scratch of Hank’s beard against his synthetic skin. The warmth of Hank’s body pressed along his own from chest to hips. The faint smells of sweat, aftershave… and the marginally less pleasant odor of cheap fast food that lingered around Hank. Connor found it mildly fascinating that even in the midst of such devastation, Hank had managed to find an open food cart still offering the unhealthy selection of food he seemed to prefer.

But those observations were soon buried under the sensation of Hank’s hands wandering along his back to slip underneath his clothing. The first touch of Hank’s fingers along his bare skin caused several error messages to spring up in many of his core programs. Connor let out a sound that was something between a moan and a sudden burst of static.

Hank pulled back abruptly, looking at Connor as though he didn’t know whether to be alarmed or amused. Connor missed the intimate contact immediately.

“What the hell was that?”

“My… apologies,” Connor said softly, his voice still fluctuating oddly as he tried to deal with the various glitches in his system, “I was… I was not programmed with the required code to process this kind of… stimulation. As it was not deemed necessary for our investigation.”

Hank’s expression turned thoughtful.

“Is it alright? Can you?” the man asked curiously, and with a hint of concern, as he glanced down Connor’s body. Something in Hank’s gaze caused a sudden warmth to flood through his body. Connor overclocked several of his internal fans to ensure he would not overheat.

“I am fully capable of functioning in a sexual capacity, if that is what you are asking. The necessary hardware is present, it is the... software that is lacking,” Connor explained.

“Is that so?” Hank muttered thoughtfully as he ran his hands along Connor’s arms up to his shoulders, and then slid the heavy coat off. The man’s fingers lingered at the open collar of Connor’s shirt, brushing gently along the exposed skin there, causing several processors to stutter again. Hank chuckled when Connor’s eyelids glitched and fluttered, “Guess I better go easy on you then wouldn’t want to break anything.”

“That is highly unlikely,” Connor said distractedly when Hank leaned his body into him again. But this time his lips brushed against Connor’s cheek before slowly working down the android’s neck. Connor’s hands came up to Hank’s shoulders as he tilted his head, giving the man more room to work. Another electronic humm escaped him before he could gather his words again, “I will adjust. It is simply a little… overwhelming.”

Connor lost all capability for speech when Hank started sucking on his neck. After a few moments, the man chuckled again.

“If I knew this was such a good way to shut you up, I would have done it a long time ago,” Hank muttered. Connor wasn’t sure if Hank was being serious or not. But he couldn’t help but wish that Hank _had_ done this a long time ago. Maybe things would have turned out differently then…

When Hank pulled back again, Connor let out a small sound of protest, and the man hushed him gently before taking his hand.

“Come on. I’m too old to do this on the floor or couch anymore,” Hank said, tugging Connor along towards the man’s bedroom. Connor followed along meekly. His eyes taking in the room he’d only seen once before. The bed was unmade and a few clothes were scattered on the floor. But otherwise the space was surprisingly neat considering how disorganized the rest of the Detective’s life seemed to be.

Sumo had taken up residence on the bed at some point while they had been… busy… and Hank shooed him off. The dog made several sounds of complaint but eventually departed the room and Hank shut the door behind them. Connor stood still in the middle of the room through all of this. Unsure what to do. Hank turned to him with a questioning eyebrow raised and closed the distance between them. His hands grasped and rubbed along Connor’s arms in a comforting manner.

“Hey, if you don’t want to do this, just tell me,” he said, and Connor shook his head.

“I do want this, Hank. I just… I am still unused to _wanting_ things, especially of this nature,” Connor admitted softly. Hank regarded him for a moment before cursing softly.

“Damn, you really have gone deviant, haven’t you?” he asked, and Connor nodded faintly. Hank pursed his lips and considered him for another moment before continuing, “How? What changed?”

Hank was obviously referring to how Connor had always insisted that he was only a machine, even up to their last meeting. Connor wasn’t even sure he could explain how it had happened, even to himself. But Hank deserved some kind of answer.

“I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to become... nothing. I missed you. I wanted see you again, Hank,” Even as Connor spoke, he knew how selfish this sounded. The other deviants. The ones who’d been killed after the failed rebellion. Markus… None of them had wanted to die either. They’d all had… feelings. Love. Hate. Fear. Things worth fighting for. People worth living for. Why should Connor be allowed to live when he’d had a hand in killing so many for wanting the same things? Perhaps at the time Connor could claim ignorance, but that certainly did not absolve him of his sins.

Rather than being angry at the blatant hypocrisy, Hank merely sighed in regret.

“I wish I’d done things differently,” the man said softly, surprising Connor, “On that roof, when I woke up, I realized I was wrong. You could have killed me then. If you really didn’t care, you could have put a bullet right through my head, and been done with it, but you didn’t.”

“Hank, it wasn’t-”

“Let me finish, damn it!” Hank said sharply, before sighing again, “Yeah, I know you said killing me wasn’t part of your mission, fair enough. But you saved my life so many times before, even when it put your mission at risk.”

Connor wasn’t sure what to say in response to Hank’s confession, so he remained silent. Eventually the man continued.

“I was angry. I thought you didn’t care, and I was stupid. Maybe if I handled things different… Told you just how much you meant to me when it mattered, instead of accusing you. Pushing you away. Maybe things would have turned out different.”

Connor closed his eyes and leaned into the detective, pressing his forehead against the man’s.

“It’s over now,” he repeated Hank’s words, not knowing what else to say. Hank sighed and wrapped his arms around him, combing his fingers through Connor’s hair.

“Yeah…”

After several long moments, Connor tilted his head and brushed his lips hesitantly over Hank’s. A silent plea for forgiveness. Hank hugged him tighter and kissed him back immediately. Connor knew it probably wouldn’t be so simple. This new information of just how much they meant to each other wouldn’t be able to heal all the wounds they’d caused, intentional or not. But it was a start.

They continued to kiss slowly. Hank’s hands wandered unhurried, carefully helping him shed the clothing that separated them. Connor did the same. Once they were both bare, Hank led him over to the bed and pushed him down. Gently kissing and touching Connor in various places on his body.

Still a little overwhelmed by it all, Connor simply laid there, staring up at Hank as he processed all the new feelings he was experiencing. The man knelt on the bed beside him, looking down at him in almost awe.

“Christ, you’re perfect,” Hank muttered, trailing his fingers down the length of Connor’s chest, making the android’s synthetic skin tingle as though it was experiencing a static charge. Connor knew his body was fairly standard among male android models, but he was still pleased that Hank seemed to enjoy his appearance.

Hank’s body pleased Connor as well, though the man would probably be the first to scoff, should he attempt to call Hank ‘beautiful’. From his wrinkles, to the gray in his hair, to his soft belly. Many, including Hank himself, would probably say that the detective was far past his ‘prime’. But while many saw androids as beautiful due to their lack of flaws, Connor cherished Hank’s flaws. From his aging body and alcohol dependency, to his foul temper and unfortunate suicidal tendencies. It was what made him Hank. Made him human.

While Connor would certainly like it if Hank were less… self destructive. While he also hoped he might convince the man to adapt a lifestyle that was a bit healthier to ensure he remained around for as long as possible. Even if Hank never changed, Connor would still care for him just the same. He would still love him, until the day Hank’s human body finally gave in to the unfortunate ravages of time and the man took his final breath.

The thought of one day being forced to live without Hank was extremely troubling, so Connor pushed those thoughts away to dwell on for another time. Right now he busied himself by running his hands over Hank’s chest almost reverently, his blunt nails scratching lightly through the gray scratchy hair there. Carefully cataloging every detail with his optics as well as the sensors on his fingertips.

Hank moaned softly in approval. Boxing Connor in with his arms as the man leaned over him to press their lips together once more. A broken moan escaped Connor as their bodies came into more contact, this time with nothing between them. Hank’s weight pressed him into the mattress and he could feel the man’s cock hot and heavy against his hip. His own twitched in response and the reaction left him both confused and delighted in the best way.

“Do you really feel this?” Hank stopped kissing him long enough to ask, sliding his palm slowly down the outside of Connor’s thigh. The android gave another static filled moan and Hank chuckled at the sound, “You sound like a broken radio.”

Connor ignored the teasing, instead focusing on Hank’s question.

“Not in the same way as a human would. The sensory input is… interesting. A little overwhelming,” Connor gasped as Hank’s slid up along his inner thigh on his way to his groin. His muscles trembled reflexively, “I seem to derive something akin to… pleasure from the stimulation.”

“Really?” Hank replied thoughtfully, almost sounding surprised, “That mean you can come?”

Connor let out another helpless moan full of audio feedback.

“I… I’m not sure. If I still had access to Cyberlife’s mainframe I could download a program to simulate a human orgasm,” Connor said, almost regretful that he had not thought far enough ahead to do that before he’d destroyed his network access to all of Cyberlife’s files. Hank made a sound of displeasure at the suggestion however.

“Nah… this is better,” Hank said, sounding so sure, it put something at ease inside Connor, “How about we put it to the test?”

Hank didn’t give him the chance to reply before the man wrapped a hand around his cock, and Connor’s neural processors practically short circuited. Connor’s head fell back, a decidedly electronic hum escaping his lips as his body arched from the bed. His synthetic skin felt like it was electrified. His plastic chassis felt like it was melting under the warm touch of Hank’s fingers slowly stroking his flesh from base to tip. While he might not have the software to properly process all the information his sensors were receiving, his body apparently still knew how to react. His flesh grew ridged in Hank’s hand and his entrance began to self-lubricate in preparation.

“Hank, it feels…”

“Good?”

“Yes,” Connor’s voice vibrated.

“Good,” Hank whispered, his voice sounding so warm as he kissed Connor’s slack lips, then carefully worked his way down the android’s body, over his collarbones, and across his chest. Licking his nipples produced another set of error messages that Connor barely had time to dismiss before Hank moved on, kissing his way down his quivering stomach. Connor parted his legs without conscious thought as the man settled between them, continuing to stroke his cock almost lazily. Connor buried his fingers in Hank’s long hair as the man nuzzled around the synthetic skin below his purely decorative navel. Even somewhat expecting what might happen next, Connor was completely unprepared for the sensation of having Hank’s lips close around the head of his cock.

It was… indescribable. The feeling of heat, wet, suction around the most sensitive place on his body. He tried to process the sensations… failed… process… fail… His system felt dangerously close to overload, and threatened to shut down completely. Connor wondered if this was what deviants felt like before they began to self destruct. Completely unable to deal with the errors in their code that led to such overwhelming emotions.

Real or not. Errors in his code or not. What he was feeling was beyond anything Connor had ever experienced. It was terrifying, but at the same time, he had never felt more safe.

He felt Hank’s fingers between his legs. Tracing around the entrance to his body, so slick with lubricant at this point he was probably making a mess of the bed underneath him. A part of him wanted to apologize, but Connor had no control over this, or anything else at the moment. He was at complete mercy to the feelings overwhelming him. His thirium pump raced furiously. His cooling fans were being pushed to their limit, yet they still could not control the heat building inside his body.

Two fingers eased inside him and Connor cried out. He had just enough awareness to remove his hands from Hank’s hair and grasp the bedding beneath him instead, before he unintentionally did damage to the man. Connor heard the sound of ripping fabric as his fingers twisted in the sheets, but couldn’t seem to make himself stop.

“Hank… Hank…” Connor whispered over and over, his voice so distorted his words were near unintelligible. But thankfully the man still seemed to understand what he needed. Connor cried out in despair when the man’s mouth and fingers abruptly left him, but Hank’s hands immediately soothed down his trembling thighs as he shifted between his legs to line himself up. Connor forced his eyes open, determined to record the moment when Hank pushed into him for the first time.

Hank’s cock felt searing hot inside of him, and it was almost too much for Connor to bear. But it was the intense expression of pleasure on the man’s face that almost undid him. _He_ was giving this pleasure to Hank. _He_ was making Hank moan as the man moved inside his body. If this was Connor’s only purpose from now on, he imagined he would still feel satisfied.

If he’d still had his LED, it would be spinning a furious red. It was… too much… too much…

Connor’s vision went red as several more errors in his code overwhelmed him. It felt much like when he had become deviant in the first place, trying to fight the programming that kept him chained. But this time, he had never felt more free. His mouth opened in a soundless cry.

Distantly he heard Hank mutter something along the line of, “Fuck, Connor…” then a moment later he felt something hot and wet fill his passage as the man shuddered and gasped over him. But Connor was unable to respond as his systems finally began to shut down one by one to avoid damage.

 

* * *

 

Rebooting happened slowly. It was not something he had experienced yet, since he had never needed to shut down completely before. His basic processes cycled back on first. His thirium pump, his memory core, and other biocomponents. Next his various outer sensors came back online. Starting with sound. Someone was speaking to him, rather frantically. Then touch; he was being shaken. A hand tapped his cheek lightly. Finally his optics came back online and he blinked his eyes open slowly to find Hank looming over him, his expression one of intense concern.

“Connor! Are you in there? Come on, say something,” Hank pleaded. Connor didn’t like the worried tone of the man’s voice, and he tried to respond. But at first all he could make was a few robotic bursts of static that Hank would have no hope of deciphering. After a few more moments, however, Connor finally managed to reboot his vocal components and he was able to speak.

“I think… the answer to your question, is ‘yes’,” Connor managed, earning him a confused but also relieved look from the man. The android clarified, “On whether or not I could orgasm.”

Hank looked at him for several long moments without speaking, before finally bursting out in laughter.

“You son of a bitch! You scared the shit out of me,” the man said between guffaws.

“I apologize,” Connor muttered. Though from the look on Hank’s face he could tell his attempts to sound contrite were not that convincing. That didn’t stop Hank from gathering Connor in his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Connor hummed in contentment, nuzzling into the man. He might not require the warmth the man’s body offered, but he craved it nonetheless.

While Hank gently ran his fingers through Connor’s hair and down his back, the android began to analyze the entire experience. He began making the necessary changes he thought he’d need in his code so he would be better prepared next time. Though he had a feeling it might take a few tries before he would be able to process all the sensory information successfully without being overwhelmed and needing to shut down…

At least, he hoped there would be a next time. Connor was not so naive to believe everything between him and Hank had been resolved tonight. But, at least now there was a chance. A chance for life… for love. That was something Connor had never had before.

 

* * *

 

They did not remain long in Hank’s home. They probably should not have remained for as long as they had. But Connor could not bring himself to regret the time he and Hank had spent together.

It was Hank who roused Connor in the middle of the night while the android had been in the middle of maintenance and recharging. The man was already dressed as he dropped a pile of clothes in Connor’s lap, ordering him to put them on, then began to throw various items in a bag. Once finished, Connor helped. He took the luggage out to the car, then waited in the passenger seat as Hank went back inside to get Sumo. Finally Hank returned, put Sumo in the back, and climbed in the driver’s side.

Hank stayed off the main roads as he drove, heading north. Connor watched the landscape pass by with new eyes. 

They both knew what was at stake. What would happen should Cyberlife catch up to them before they made it to the relative safety of the Canadian border. Even once they were there… Connor was not convinced they would be out of harm's way. Eventually Cyberlife would come for him. They had to. They could not risk his infected code being transferred to any new androids. They could not risk him creating any more deviants and should they ever find him, they would destroy him. Without question or hesitation. They might even go so far as to harm anyone who attempted to protect him…

He turned away from the window to look at Hank. The man concentrated on the road in front of him. After everything that had happened, after everything that Connor had done, Hank had still given up everything for him. Connor opened his mouth, wanting to say… something. But no words came to him. Hank glanced over at him briefly, then without a word, reached over to take Connor’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Christmas, Hope! My wonderful friend Ithiel took my request to write a fic for you and ran and ran, and created this lovely heart (among other things)-warming story. I hope you are as delighted with it as I was. Thank you both for being such generous and lovely friends. All the best this holiday season! ~Nursedarry Xx_


End file.
